


To Love Yourself

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Original Character(s), Threesome, Yuri, clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Taylor is shocked and concerned to find Echinda's clone of herself waiting for her at her lair. She's even more surprised when the clone wants in her pants.





	1. Chapter 1

Skitter could barely stop herself from sighing in relief. Her hideout was in sight, and in just a few minutes, she would be sitting down, getting her weight off her feet. That sounded really good. A quick run through with her bugs confirmed that all was fine with her base. Her minions were still on the bottom stories, in the kitchen or with the children. And the upstairs, her actual lair was untouched, just as it should be.  
  
Skitter sent a swarm clone down to deal with her henchmen, listening to what had happened during the day, and giving them orders. With another part of her mind, Skitter sent more bugs to start shaping the silk the spiders had made during the day. She was going to need a lot of top tier silk to make sure her friends were safe, but today’s batch could at least make a start at it.  
  
All this happened before Atlas landed. As he touched down in the alleyway, Skitter was already swinging off the oversized bug. On her command, he moved to the improvised stable set up for him. Skitter let herself in the back door, padding up the stairs. She didn’t see a need to talk to her minions in person. Nothing they were reporting was urgent enough to need a face to face talk, and she needed to sit down before her legs gave out.  
  
Skitter entered her apartment at the top of the building, and pulled off her mask. Taylor sighed, feeling the A/C wash over her. The heat of summer and her armor made for a hellish combination. She grabbed a water bottle and slumped down in the room’s only chair. She debated pouring it over herself, but decided not to.  
  
As Taylor swallowed half the bottle in a single go, she realized something was wrong. Quickly putting the water down, she drew her baton and looked around. Nothing seemed wrong at first glance, and her bugs, an increasingly dark haze, couldn’t find anything wrong.  
  
Taylor saw something in the bathroom. She took several long strides towards it, raising her baton. There was a momentary pang of regret at not grabbing her mask, but it was too late now. Even as her bugs stubbornly insisted nothing was there, Taylor turned into the doorframe, her arm already swinging. Better to raise welts now when she didn’t know who was there, then be dead forever because she took too long looking around.  
  
Taylor’s baton whipped around in an arc, but the dark figure in her bathroom dodged, ducking and going to the side. Taylor tried to follow up with a kick, but she found herself falling over instead. Spitting out a curse, she looked down. Circles of her own spider silk were wrapped around her ankles.  
  
How was that possible?  
  
Her gaze snapped back to the figure standing up. A horrible sense of familiarity was growing, and as the figure flipped its long, dark hair back, a lead weight settled in Taylor’s stomach. It was her. Rather, it was one of Echidna’s twisted, malevolent clones. She didn’t know how it had escaped the battle and purge, but she knew why it was here. A slow death as it could arrange for her, followed by everyone else in the building and then the rest of the Undersiders.  
  
Taylor swung her baton at the clone as it advanced on her, but her position was bad, and she couldn’t connect. The clone scrambled on top of her, trapping Taylor’s arm beneath it. She braced for the clone to start ripping bites out of her face, but wasn’t going to give it the victory of closing her eyes.  
  
Taylor met her own gaze, one face grimacing and angry, while the other was serenely peaceful. A long minute passed before Taylor realized she wasn’t being tortured to death. The clone was still smiling at her, and shifting from side to side.  
  
“Hello, Taylor!”  
  
Taylor flinched backwards, her head hitting the tile floor at the volume. That had _not_ been what she was expecting. Her clone kept right on talking, not seeming to expect her to say anything.  
  
“I’m so glad we can meet each other without all that yelling and screaming from earlier. You know, when I first came out of Echidna, you know what I thought? I just wanted to find you!” Taylor nodded. That was what every clone wanted. That, and something sharp or heavy at hand when they met the original. “And then I’d hug you and kiss you and we could see each other naked, and oh, all kinds of stuff!”  
  
Taylor was shocked to find that her clone distantly reminded her of herself. Rather, herself of many years ago, back when she still liked to talk. And talk, and talk.  
  
“But there was so much going on, and I knew that if I was out on the street, you were in Echidna, and then a building almost fell on me, and I knew it was time to beat feet. Also,” She actually started pouting, something Taylor hadn’t done since she turned double digits, “do you know what it feels like to run around in a city without shoes? It hurts! Let me tell you, finding that store was a piece of luck.”  
  
Now that Taylor had a chance to really look her clone over, she _did_ get the impression that she’d been forced to dress in whatever had been available. The most that could be said of the outfit was that dark colors went together. The worst was that every piece was from a different decade of horrible fashion. Taylor forced her train of thought back to what was important. And criticizing her twisted doppelganger’s clothing choices wasn’t.  
  
“How… how did you escape my bugs?” Taylor didn’t think she could trust anything the clone said, but the lies people said could reveal the truth.  
  
“Oh, that? It’s simple! I just nudged the bugs around so they didn’t see me or land on me. I wasn’t sure if I could control them that finely, but,” her dark mirror smiled and winked, “looks like I did it so well you didn’t even notice me doing it!” She mock bowed. “Please, save your applause till the end.”  
  
Taylor didn’t clap. And she wasn’t going to clap at the end either. But, if this… ditziness wasn’t an act, maybe she could use it to get herself in a better position. Ideally one where the clone was tied down and Taylor had a gun pointed at her, but baby steps for now.  
  
“Listen, if I get off you, will you promise not to attack me?”  
  
The clone smiled brightly, already rolling off her even as she spoke.  
  
“Sure thing, Tats! No, that sounds lame. T-dog? Taze? Oh well, I’ll think of something!”  
  
She kept on chattering to herself as Taylor climbed to her feet. As she did so, the aches and pains of a long, rough day came surging back. Taylor winced, and backed up, heading for the bed. The clone followed her, her stream of chatter finally winding down.  
  
Taylor sat down on her bed, the sheets wrinkling beneath her armor. In one smooth motion, she rested her hand on her knife hilt. If the clone tried anything, she’d be ready. The clone didn’t, not immediately. It just stood there, smiling at Taylor.  
  
Taylor found herself thinking of her clone as Bad Taylor, which was certainly preferable to the names the clone was trying to attach to her. Although even she had to admit that was mostly due to her past experiences with clones, rather than what the one in front of her seemed to be like.  
  
“What do you call yourself?” That was about as warm and friendly as Taylor could manage right now. The clone didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Hm, that’s a good question! I’ve been thinking of myself as Taylor, but with you,” she waved a hand at Taylor, “that could get confusing fast. Rose, maybe? That should be easy enough.”  
  
Taylor nodded. That would work, she supposed.  
  
“Yay! Now, what should we do next?” The clone, Rose tapped her fingers on her chin in thought before flinching and smacking herself. “Oh, how could I forget? I can be so stupid sometimes, you know? We need to start with the basics.”  
  
She took a step towards Taylor, and leaned in. Before Taylor knew what was happening, a set of warm lips was pressing against her. It wasn’t her first kiss, barely, but it the first time she’d been kissed by another girl, romantically (Tattletale didn’t count).  
  
Taylor didn’t savor the experience.  
  
Taylor tried to jump backwards as her clone kissed her. But Rose had already snaked her arms behind Taylor and was holding her fast. Rose giggled at Taylor’s shocked expression, and leaned in for another kiss. Taylor turned her head to the side, and Rose drew back, pouting.  
  
“Come _oonn_ , TayTay! Remember how nice if felt to be kissing Brian?” Taylor didn’t need the reminder that Rose had all of her memories from age three to a few hours ago. “Won’t it feel just as nice with me? Come on, just try it. Please?”  
  
Rose clasped her hands together, and gave Taylor her best innocent, pleading look. She didn’t have the face for it, and Taylor didn’t have the temperament. After a few minutes of it not working, Rose started pouting. _That_ only lasted for a few seconds, before a new idea visibly struck her. She reached out, but Taylor batted her hands away.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Taylor had had enough molestations from her creepy, probably evil clone.  
  
“Duh, I want to have sex with you.”  
  
The bluntness of the answer gave Taylor pause as she wrapped her mind around the statement. She opened her mouth to say the first thing that came to mind, but thought better of it. She formulated a response, painfully aware of how long the silence was stretching as Rose waited for her to say something. This was why she didn’t like having conversations without being able to prepare her responses beforehand.  
  
“…Why?” Taylor’s voice was as flat as could be, as she offloaded her shock and nervousness to her swarm.  
  
Rose giggle, and blushed faintly before answering. She kicked at the floor with a shoe, though Taylor didn’t trust the apparent display of embarrassment.  
  
“You’re just so amazing and talented and beautiful, and ever since I was born I’ve wanted to be with you and make you happy and sex is the best way to do that, right?” Rose’s words came out in a stream of babble, as she either warmed to her subject, or decided to get all the potential humiliation out in the open at once. “Right, so as soon as I could get to you, I wanted to have sex with you, because, well,” her blush deepened, “I just love you so much.”  
  
Rose finally ran out of either words or air, and stood there, looking at Taylor. Taylor looked back at her, trying to figure out how to respond. It was unprecedented that one of Echidna’s clones would love rather than hate the original, but Taylor also knew she wasn’t a good liar, and was confident she could recognize her own tells. Additionally, there was the fact that Rose hadn’t attacked her yet. Off hand, the only time Taylor had seen a clone _not_ attack the original when given the chance, was when it had been trying to hold its guts in. So, this meant- what?  
  
Taylor was tentatively inclined to let Rose stay. She had a chance already to attack Taylor, and, with her control of insects, if she was as twisted as most clones, Skitter would have come back to a burned out building with the corpses of her henchmen and the orphans she was taking care lined up out front. And she had heard once that orgasms were good for reducing stress. Taylor’s fingers rapped a drumroll on her thigh plating as she considered her options.  
  
Finally, she nodded slowly. Rose perked up, like someone had promised to buy her a puppy. She was almost vibrating in excitement before Taylor even said anything.  
  
“All right. I’ll do this with you. But,” Taylor jabbed her finger into Rose’s chest, “I _will_ be watching you.”  
  
“Sure, sure,” Rose said breezily, intentionally missing the point. “We can try blindfolds and stuff later. For now, it’s just you and me, TayTay!” she squealed, stepping closer to Taylor as her hands wandered over her costume.  
  
Rose tugged at Taylor’s outfit, trying to get it off her. Taylor didn’t resist, but she didn’t help either. She really wasn’t sure how she felt about sex with a warped(?) version of herself. Hell, she wasn’t sure how she felt about sex period. It really wasn’t a big aspect of her life.  
  
As her torso armor fell to the floor, Taylor decided to go with it. This was probably a once in a lifetime chance, and the thought of someone lavishing care and attention on her worn out body did sound nice. She raised her arms, and let Rose undo the fastenings holding the top of her bodystocking in place.  
  
Rose sat back with an appreciative smile as Taylor’s torso was revealed. Underneath her costume, she just had on a dark grey sports bra. Not that, with her chest, she needed it. Rose’s hands lingered near the shoulder straps of it, but eventually fell away. Taylor wasn’t sure if that was because Rose wanted to get her costume off before starting on her underwear, or if even her own clone thought her chest was a waste of time.  
  
“You look beautiful, TayTay,” she whispered, her eyes running up and down Taylor.  
  
Taylor didn’t feel beautiful. She felt like a tired, sweaty mess. But it was a nice, novel feeling to have someone looking at her body with interest. That hadn’t happened in… ever. Embarrassed, she covered herself with her arms, even though there was nothing really on display.  
  
That changed, as Rose tugged at the bottom half of her armor. It was no surprise that she knew how to take off the costume, Taylor reflected. Still, she shivered as her body was bared to the cool air. Her panties and sports bra seemed _very_ inadequate, all of a sudden.  
  
“You’re amazing, Taylor,” Rose said, rubbing her hands in circles around Taylor’s legs.  
  
Taylor tried to decide if she should tell Rose to stop as her clone rose back up to her chest. She was still undecided by the time Rose pulled off her sports bra, and rendered the question moot. Taylor shivered as air ran over her small chest. She looked away, not realizing how good she looked in that instant. Of course, Rose thought Taylor looked good in any and every instance.  
  
Rose’s hands rose up, like she was about to touch Taylor’s chest. Then they fell back to her sides. Taylor barely noticed, trying to psych herself up for what she knew was coming next. She shuddered as Rose’s hands quickly ran down her sides, before stopping at her hips. Despite her misgivings, Taylor still raised herself up, letting Rose slid her panties off of her.  
  
As Rose tossed them aside, Taylor realized, really realized, that she was completely naked, and that a clone of her wanted to have sex with her. It was an… unusual experience. Nothing in her short career as a supervillain was helping her understand how to deal with this. All she could do was go with it, Taylor decided. And keep one eye open, just in case.  
  
Rose suddenly stood up and kissed Taylor again. Taylor was more receptive this time, kissing back a bit. Neither of them were skilled, but Rose didn’t let that stop her. She only stopped when Taylor yelped and jerked her head back. Rose had accidently bitten down on Taylor’s lip.  
  
“Oh, oh, I’m so sorry, Tay! I didn’t mean to, I swear!”  
  
Rose couldn’t pull off puppy dog eyes, no matter how hard she tried. She looked constipated instead of sad, but Taylor still couldn’t bring herself to feel any anger towards her. Honestly, she was a bit relieved. She’d been worried that any teeth involved in kissing an Echidna clone would directed at her jugular, not her lip.  
  
Taylor waved Rose off, and the clone settled down, still looking a bit upset. A quick dab showed that she hadn’t drawn blood, so Taylor was willing to let it go. She would have suggested Rose get some kissing practice in, but the thought of someone looking like her going around and kissing other people sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
Rose pressed a kiss against Taylor’s cheek in apology, and started acting with an exaggerated sense of care around Taylor, which lasted for maybe a minute and a half before she got caught up in her own excitement again. She started sliding down Taylor’s body, stopping to kiss every other inch of skin on her way.  
  
Finally, Rose went all the way down to her knees. She looked up at Taylor, her eyes dancing. Taylor was suddenly reminded of Tattletale when she was about to do something clever and self-congratulating. Taylor shivered, guessing what was about to come next. She didn’t seek out porn, hetro or yuri, but mainstream movies had still told her what it meant for someone to be between their lover’s legs.  
  
Rose started up by running her hands along Taylor’s lower stomach and thighs. Her light touched felt good as she brushed against Taylor’s surprisingly sensitive skin. She could feel her breath coming in higher pitched gasps as Rose’s fingertips traced spirals closer and closer to her core.  
  
Sooner than Taylor was entirely comfortable with, Rose was at her entrance. Her fingers hadn’t gone inside yet, but they were stroking around Taylor’s lower lips. Taylor stifled a moan as she realized she was actually getting wet. She wasn’t very aroused, but the thought that her clone touching her get excite her at all was mind-boggling. But Rose was still down there, and her fingers were still playing with Taylor’s pussy. Sliding along her labia, tickling her clit, and making Taylor squirm as she played with her.  
  
Taylor closed her eyes and shuddered as a long finger slid inside her. Yet another first, this was the first time anyone had ever entered her pussy. She frowned as she ran over her last thought. Was it another person? A bit of consideration said yes, it was. If the girl wearing her face was from the future or the past, then Taylor really would be having sex with herself. But since it was a clone, that meant it wasn’t.  
  
Anyways, a finger was inside her, and it felt good. Taylor had never really bothered to masturbate, and the sensations she was feeling from her crotch were unprecedented. Even as Rose drew her finger in and out, the rest of her hand was busy circling Taylor’s clit and rubbing her flushed lower lips. Rose was a lot more skilled at this than Taylor was, which raised questions about where she’d gotten the practice in.  
  
Rose was staring up at Taylor, her eyes bright and eager. Taylor flushed and looked away. It was bizarre to look down and see yourself staring up. And Rose seemed so _happy_ between Taylor’s legs. Taylor couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a warm, open smile like that.  
  
Taylor moaned into her forearm as she came. Her head whipped from side to side, and her legs kept on tensing as the wave of unaccustomed pleasure ran through her. Her body jerked its hips forward without her input, and, all in all, it was intensely embarrassing for Taylor to lose control like that. Even the fact that it felt good wasn’t enough to make sure she wanted to feel it again.  
  
Taylor felt good. Good, but with embarrassment peeking over the horizon. If the rest of the Undersiders ever found out about this, she thought she would just shrivel up and die out of shame. Getting her first orgasm in a couple of weeks from her infatuated clone? Taylor knew she wouldn’t be able to show her face around Regent or Imp if they ever found out.  
  
Taylor’s blush was already glowing. It redoubled in strength when she looked down, and saw Rose licking her fingers clean. She’d never even _thought_ of doing it, and Taylor knew that there was no way she could ever bring herself to imitate Rose.  
  
“You know, I’m getting hungry,” Rose said. “Is it okay if I eat a peach?”  
  
Taylor stared at her clone in puzzlement. Fresh fruit of any kind was still rare in the city. Why would Rose- oh. _Oh_.  
  
“Oh God.” Taylor didn’t even realize she’d spoken until Rose started giggling.  
  
Rose laid her hands against Taylor’s inner thighs and licked her lips. Taylor shivered, seeing the hunger in her eyes.  
  
“So is that a yes?”  
  
After a frozen moment, Rose took Taylor’s continuing silence as a yes. Muttering “Bon Appetit!”, she leaned in. Taylor shivered, feeling hot breath against her damp core. She could feel Rose’s hands pressed against her inner thighs as the clone moved in. Taylor was so sensitive Rose’s breath felt like the breath of a dragon against her, hot and burning.  
  
Taylor found herself leaning backwards, propped up on her elbows. She looked down her flat torso to where a mop of dark hair was. Rose seemed to be enjoying herself between Taylor’s legs, making noises of appreciation as she licked away. Even Taylor could tell that Rose was showing more enthusiasm than skill, but she didn’t care. It felt good, far better than she had thought oral sex could.  
  
Rose paused in her ministrations to lift her head up. Meeting Taylor’s gaze, she smiled and licked her lips, exaggerating the motion. Taylor flushed and looked away, examining the walls of her apartment. She heard Rose giggle and get back to it, her tongue poking between Taylor’s folds.  
  
Taylor gasped as Rose bought her hands into play. Her clone started rubbing against her clit, using the exact motions that Taylor had discovered felt best. As she moved a finger in a soft, gentle circle around Taylor’s clit, Rose’s tongue kept on working on her pussy. Taylor could feel her chasing each trickle of arousal leaking from her and licking it up.  
  
Taylor decided to lay back and enjoy it. She lowered herself onto the bed, and let Rose take care of her pleasure. She stared up at the ceiling, though she wasn’t really paying attention to it. About half of her mind was focusing on what was happening in between her legs, feeling Rose lick and suckle at her flower. The other half was inside her swarm, wrapping up the debrief with her minions and giving them some final orders.  
  
Taylor idly shifted position, and gasped as her arm ran across her bare breasts. Her nipples had never been this sensitive before. She raised her head to look them, and saw two little nubs of flesh proudly standing up from her chest. She raised a hand to touch them again. Taylor gasped and jerked it back almost the same instant she made contact. It was like touching a live wire, as a shock of almost painful pleasure shot through her.  
  
Taylor gasped and balled her fists in the sheets. She had no idea why her nipples were so sensitive. Although, now that she thought about it, she’d never really played with them before when she’d masturbated. A few half-hearted brushes early on, and then she tended to ignore them in favor of her clit. Had she been missing out all this time? Or was is because Rose was with her that it felt so much better?  
  
Taylor gingerly lifted her hands back up to her breasts. As Rose continued eating her out, not noticing what she was doing, Taylor lowered her hands. She hissed through her teeth, feeling a buzz of sensation as pleasure shot straight to her brain without passing through the rest of her body.  
  
Taylor gasped, not noticing how her pussy was squeezing down around Rose’s finger and tongue. She softly, slowly started rubbing her own nipples, feeling them slip in between her fingers. Taylor took several deep breaths, noting, with a familiar resignation, that there was no jiggle and sway like Lisa or Aisha had. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and focused on herself and her happiness.  
  
Taylor felt her climax building. Her legs, almost without prompting, wrapped around Rose’s head, keeping her pressed against Taylor’s wet crotch. Taylor both heard and felt Rose’s giggle as her clone pressed her lips against Taylor’s core. Taylor didn’t pay too much attention to her, instead exploring her breasts. For the first time, she actually had something nice to say about them, instead of, at best, some back-handed compliment of them being ‘sleek’ or the like.  
  
Taylor found that her breasts felt best when she pinched her nipples until they were almost painful, and then lightly tugging on them. The feeling seemed to be magnified by the light amount of pain, and made her back arc as she lay in her bed. Her mouth opened and closed without making words, or even sounds.  
  
Taylor was almost crying from the intensities of her pleasure. It kept on building and building, until something inside her head snapped. Taylor cried out, thrashing around on the bed as she came. Rose laughed as her finger was clenched down on, and her face was splattered with Taylor’s orgasm. The fires of lust scoured Taylor’s mind and left behind blankness as they died down.  
  
Taylor lay on her bed, panting. Her eyes didn’t see the ceiling above her as she slowly recovered from her orgasm. It took just over two minutes for rational thought to return to her. She slowly propped herself up on one elbow, and looked down at the floor. Rose met her gaze, smiled, and waved. Taylor gave a half-hearted wave in return. Most of her attention was focused on rebuilding herself after that last orgasm. That had been quite the burst of pleasure. She honestly wasn’t sure if her body could handle going through that again, especially if orgasm number three was even more intense.  
  
Taylor had never in her life been interested in having a second orgasm after her first. The first go-around had always given her enough pleasure that she’d been ready to accept the flash of happiness and move on with her life. But it had been so much better than anything Taylor had ever dreamed of. And, given Rose’s enthusiasm for all things Taylor, she distantly suspected they might not stop at two.  
  
Guilt tugged at Taylor. Rose had been _very_ focused and _very_ dedicated towards her. But she hadn’t done anything in return. The thought of touching another girl was an odd one, and she would have preferred a while to think things over and figure out if she really was bisexual or not. But if she didn’t act now, she would probably lose her nerve.  
  
“Rose, would you like me to touch you?”  
  
Taylor winced internally at how clinical and uncaring that sounded, but Rose didn’t notice. She literally jumped for joy, clapping her hands together.  
  
“Really, TayTay? You would do that for me? Oh, I’m, I’m,” she started to blush. Taylor’s concerns over Rose’s mental and emotional health went up another notch. “Oh, of course. Anything for you! How do you want to do it? Do you want to spank me and call me a fat pig as I kiss your feet?”  
  
Taylor stared at Rose. No. No, she didn’t want to do that. Who would ever want to do that? Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she formulated an answer.  
  
“No, no, I was thinking we could both take care of each other. There’s something called scissoring, right?”  
  
Rose nodded as she climbed up onto the bed with Taylor. Taylor still couldn’t get over how unsettling it was to have someone who looked just like her around. At least Echidna’s other clones had all been marred with obvious deformities, which made it very easy to focus in their mutations, and not whatever features they had that still resembled Taylor.  
  
“Yep! Obviously, I’ve never tried it, but I’m sure doing it with you will be just amazing!”  
  
Taylor blushed as Rose started undressing right in front of her. She hadn’t really paid attention to the fact that her clone was still wearing clothes before, and a wave of retroactive embarrassment washed over her as she realized she’d been naked while her partner had been fully dressed.  
  
That was changing now, as Rose stripped out of her cobbled together outfit. Pieces of clothing went flying off the bed to land in different corners of the room, and Taylor flushed as she saw that Rose hadn’t been able to find any panties that had fit her.  
  
It took less than a minute for Rose to get naked. Taylor ran a critical eye over her. She could see many flaws and shortcomings that made Rose unattractive, but couldn’t see any differences between the two of them.  
  
Taylor sighed, and raised her eyes up to Rose’s face. The clone was smiling, and rocking back and forth.  
  
“Do you want to get started?” Taylor tried to inject a note of happiness into her voice, and failed.  
  
“Oh, I thought you’d never ask!” Rose said cheerfully. If she heard the false note, she didn’t show it.  
  
She was on Taylor in a flash, rearranging her limbs and body. Taylor hid a wince as sore muscles protested, but the final position ended up being fairly comfortable. The bed was just barely big enough for the two of them like this, and Taylor wondered if, how did that book put it, Rose’s ‘orgasmic throes’ would make her fall off onto the floor.  
  
Taylor and Rose’s gazes met. Rose titled her head slightly, letting Taylor decide when to begin. Taylor took a deep breath and pushed her hips forward. Rose laughed in joy and met her motion. Their bodies met and Taylor was introduced to something brand new.  
  
Both Taylor and Rose were gasping as they rubbed against each other. An observer wouldn’t have been able to tell them apart, as two lanky, undeveloped teenage girls ground their pussies against each other. They were even in the same pose, one knee raised and one leg flat, with one hand propping them up and the other grabbing their partner’s upraised knee.  
  
Taylor’s hand was squeezing down hard on Rose’s knee. She needed something to distract her from the overwhelming pleasure coming out of her core. The press of skin against skin and the sharing of body heat felt far nice than Taylor ever would have expected.  
  
She looked up and met Rose’s eyes. The glimmer of love and devotion she found there quickly made Taylor drop her gaze. She knew she was unworthy of such feelings, and that if Echidna hadn’t imprinted those feelings on Rose, that her clone wouldn’t feel that way about her.  
  
Taylor’s burgeoning pity party was cut off as her and Rose’s clit brushed against each other. They gasped in unison, and both their grips tightened. Rose caught Taylor’s eye and smiled.  
  
“See, Tays? Isn’t this, ah, isn’t this amazing?”  
  
Taylor didn’t trust herself to respond. She just closed her eyes and pressed against Rose. She was debating whether or not she should reach over and play with Rose’s nipples. If her own were that sensitive, shouldn’t her clone’s be as well? But, she wasn’t sure her arm could reach that far, and a twinge in her spine told her that leaning forward would come at a price.  
  
Instead, Taylor just moved her hand off Rose’s knee and up her leg. She could feel Rose’s muscles quivering underneath her skin as Taylor’s hand slid upwards. She started to feel dampness against her fingers as she got closer and closer to Rose’s entrance.  
  
Rose was looking at her with stars in her eyes as Taylor’s finger hovered above her pussy. When she slipped it in, Taylor thought Rose would have hugged her if it hadn’t meant losing contact. It was fairly difficult to properly finger Rose’s pussy while keeping their crotches grinding together, but Taylor managed, just barely.  
  
“Taylor! Thank you!” Rose’s words were clipped as she fought for the breath to both talk and continue thrusting back against Taylor.  
  
Rose came fairly quickly. Taylor guessed she must have been getting worked up from attending to Taylor. It was a vaguely touching gesture, and Taylor supposed she should return the favor sometime. Rose squeaked, her eyes closing as her entire body shook. _So that’s what I look like when I cum_. An answer to a question Taylor didn’t even know she had.  
  
Rose quickly recovered from her orgasm. Without a word, she quickly started rubbing against Taylor again, her movements sloppy with lust. Taylor noted a hunger that seemed to be growing in Rose’s eyes, and wondered what she would have to do about it.  
  
Rose pushed herself forward, landing on top of Taylor. Taylor squeaked in surprise, as she fell backwards on to her bed. Rose pulled herself up until she was level with Taylor’s head, and looked down at the original. Then she descended.  
  
Rose kissed Taylor long and hard. Even as their lips made contact, Rose’s hands were running over Taylor’s body. She slipped one in between Taylor’s legs, and quickly found Taylor’s wet core. Her hips bucked against Rose as she started to finger Taylor’s pussy once again. Her other hand snaked between Taylor’s back and the sheets to grab her ass.  
  
Taylor returned the favor, her forearm pressing against Rose’s as they both worked to get the other off. Taking the initiative, her tongue pressed against Rose’s lips, trying to force them open. Rose opened her mouth, and let Taylor enter her mouth. She pressed her tongue against Taylor’s but submissively let the original enter.  
  
This time, both Taylor and Rose came close to each other. Rose was the first to go, her hips grinding against Taylor’s hand. Taylor gasped, feeling Rose’s pussy tighten down around her finger. It was like nothing quite else, feeling those warm, wet walls contract around her. She could see why guys liked sex so much, if that happened to something as sensitive as a penis.  
  
Looking into Rose’s lust-fogged eyes was enough for Taylor, along with the finger in her own pussy, and the skin rubbing against her nipples. Taylor bit down on her lip as she came, legs kicking against the bed as her third orgasm of the day tore through her. Her breath rasped in her throat as she fought for air. And yet, Taylor kept herself. Her mind didn’t go white, just flooded with pink.  
  
Somehow, it was calmer then her second one, and left her coherent in the aftermath. Taylor tightened her grip around Rose’ and pulled her into a hug as her orgasm ran through her. She could see Rose smiling down at her and gave a tired smile back. She felt Rose’s finger slip out of her, and sighed as the pleasure mostly came to an end. She did the same, and wrapped both arms around Rose.  
  
Rose was curled up inside Taylor’s arms as they recovered. They were both still shivering as they recovered, feeling the aftereffects of their orgasms running through them. Rose had her face buried in Taylor’s shoulder, and she could feel her clone’s warm breath puffing against her skin. Taylor pulled her closer, their bodies pressing against each other. It felt nice, like Taylor was satisfying some instinctual need with this contact.  
  
Taylor was going to need a shower soon. She was sweaty and sticky, and gross. But, she was willing to wait until Rose fell asleep. She had a sneaking suspicion that her clone would insist on shower sex with her. Taylor didn’t want shower sex, she wanted to get clean and then go to sleep. The trick would be getting Rose to go to sleep before her, since fatigue was already tugging at Taylor’s body.  
  
Surprisingly, Rose actually did fall asleep first. Taylor slowly extracted herself from the bed, and padded over to the bathroom. Around her, her swarm was picking up her costume and Rose’s clothes and moving them to wherever they were supposed to go. Laundry hamper, rack, there were a couple different destinations for them as Taylor made her room spotless without lifting a finger.  
  
Taylor shut the bathroom door behind. Looking around, she frowned. She picked the baton up off the floor where it had been dropped… really, less than an hour ago? Shrugging, she set it on the counter as she looked at herself in the mirror. Funny, she didn’t _look_ like someone who had just had a lesbian session with her devoted clone.  
  
Shaking her head, Taylor ran a hand through her hair. Turning away, she stepped into the shower. As the hot water started to beat down on her, a question came to her.  
  
_Do I really sound like that?_


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love Yourself 2**

It was a weird experience, waking up with someone else. It had never happened to Taylor before, but it felt right on some instinctual level, to have a warm arm on top of her, and a warm body pressing against her back.

 

Taylor climbed from ‘still asleep’ to ‘wide awake’ in roughly five minutes. Rose, despite being a clone with less than a day’s difference from her, was still fast asleep. Taylor debated waking her up to get out of the tangle of limbs wrapped around her, trying to slide out of the tangle without waking up Rose, and staying there, and conducting any Skitter business with a swarm of insects.

 

In the end, of course, Taylor got out of bed. She wasn’t capable of putting work off for fun. Rose, on the other hand, seemed quite capable of it. As Taylor got out of bed, her clone grumbled, rolled over into the warm spot Taylor’s body had left, and pulled a pillow over her head.

 

Taylor stared at her, but thought better of saying what came to mind. Shaking her head, she started pulling her clothes on. She hadn’t meant to sleep naked last night, but somehow Rose had distracted her as soon as she’d got out of the shower. Both she and Rose had ended up sleeping naked. And, she had to admit, the thin sheet covering Rose hid enough to be enticing, while revealing enough to alluring.

 

Turning away, Taylor finished getting dressed. She pulled on the mask, and Skitter was ready. She glanced in the full-length mirror and nodded in satisfaction. Appearance was important, and she was lucky enough that her costume was both intimidating and practical. Satisfied, she turned and left her bedroom, the short cape billowing out as she swiftly walked downstairs.

 

As Skitter dealt with the morning’s work, she felt Rose stir upstairs. As she discussed which apartment buildings would be reclaimed first, she spelled out a message on a blank stretch of wall. Her bugs crawled over each to form GOOD MORNING.

 

Skitter’s eyebrows raised underneath her mask at what happened next. Rose reached out to the message, and the bugs underneath her hand were sucked into her body. She swept her hand over the rest of the message and scooped up the remainder. Skitter could still feel the bugs existing inside Rose, seeming to fill her body, but not bumping against blood veins or the like.

 

That was quite the interesting power. Skitter made a mental note to get the full details from Rose later. For now, she turned to the matter of how best to get people out of tottering, water-logged buildings so they could be torn down.

 

As the morning’s work stretched on, Skitter realized that she wouldn’t be done soon. And since she was still very curious about the details of Rose’s power, she decided to multitask. She pulled more insects from the walls, and formed them up in hovering letters, drawing Rose’s attention as the clone looked up from reading Skitter’s books.

 

POWER DETAILS

 

Skitter was again surprised when Rose reached and nudged the insects forming the message. They moved around, forming a new set of letters. The… tugging was the best word for it, but still inaccurate; tugging sensation felt like the pushback Skitter had felt fighting Echidna’s clones earlier. This time, though, she just let it go, letting Rose form the words instead of fighting for control.

 

After the first, obvious display of her power, she just started talking. My bugs could get a good enough understanding of what she was saying, and more were watching her as she walked back and forth through Skitter’s suite.

 

Rose had a far smaller range to control her bugs in, barely able to reach a hundred yards. But her control over the bugs she was in range of was just as fine, complex and multilayered as Taylor’s. The truly interesting thing was that she could absorb bugs. She could absorb a great deal of bugs, almost equal to her weight in them. Normally they just sat there, waiting to be expelled again, but if she needed to, Rose could consume their energy to help her. It was merely limited to healing, but so long as Rose clung to life, and there were insects to consume, she could regenerate anything up to missing limbs or the loss of major organs.

 

Apparently, she had empirical proof that could happen, as Rose had been clipped by a bright, searing light as she fled the fight between Echidna and the heroes.  She’d used her one good arm to crawl into a niche, and had used up every insect in range to heal the stumps of her legs, spending most of them fighting some sort of consuming afterglow that had been slowly creeping up her legs.

 

Rose also thought that Skitter would be able to benefit from the healing process, although her reasoning (that she and Taylor should share everything *winking face*, *smiling face*) seemed rather doubtful to Skitter. She was willing to try it out, though, as soon as her physical body could get up to the apartment to run some tests.

 

Towards the middle of the afternoon, work declined to the point where Skitter felt confident leaving a swarm to discuss things with her remaining officers. Papers had been read, decisions made, and phones called. She slipped out, replacing herself with a whirring swarm of varied insects. The change was made in the middle of a word. In one second, Skitter was discussing where to store food supplies, and in the next, the swarm was.

 

Taylor climbed the stairs back to her rooms. Rose was waiting for her, almost bouncing in the middle of the floor. Taylor hoped that her energy levels subsided soon. Bastard fulfilled all of her puppy needs quite well all on his own.

 

“So, Taylor, I was thinking,” Rose said happily. “What if we switch off? Sometimes I can be Skitter and you can be my loyal and sexy assistant, and then we can change outfits and you’ll be Skitter and I’ll be your love slave. Whadda ya think?”  
  
Taylor stared at Rose. Then she stared at her again. That was… significantly more off the wall than she had been expecting. Significantly.

 

“And what about the other Undersiders? Don’t you think they’d get a wee bit suspicious if I’m sitting in the corner while they talk to Skitter? And Tattletale would figure this out in an instance.”

 

“Oh please! What would Lisa find out about? We’re both Taylor. That’s all there is too it.”

 

Taylor strongly doubted that. On the other hand, it wasn’t as if she could keep Rose locked away forever. A parahuman, any parahuman, was much too valuable to leave lying around, and Rose certainly seemed loyal to her. While there was no way in hell Taylor would be some subservient piece of eye candy, she supposed having two Skitters at once could be very useful.

 

“Okay, while you’re thinking it over, can we go out?” Rose asked, clasping her hands underneath her chin. “There’s somewhere I want to take you.”

 

Taylor gave her clone a long, measured look. Then she sighed and nodded. She went to her closet to change out of her Skitter outfit, wondering what bizarre idea Rose had gotten in her head this time.

 

It was a miracle the mall was still open, given everything that had happened to the city in the past month. Not a lot of people with money to burn to buy expensive, flimsy clothes anymore. Also, half of a boat was sticking out the roof of one of the anchor stores.

 

While that outlet was shut down, probably for good, there were still several other shops open in the mall. Every one with their lights on and gates up were flanked by at least two dark stores, their security shutters rolled down or smashed open.

 

Taylor hadn’t expected to have a reason to come in. It was right on the edge of Skitter’s territory and Tattletale’s, but since they both had large spaces to easily assemble lots of people in, she hadn’t given it even the slightest thought as a rally point, which was about all it was good for now.

 

But Rose had somehow talked her into coming, tugging her towards one of the few clothing shops open for business. There were only a few people ghosting around in the aisles, and there was a thin layer of dust on top of some of display stands. But at least the prices were good, double digit percentages off every item Taylor could see.

 

Taylor didn’t know if she had a fashionista buried inside her, or if Rose had somehow been influenced by Lisa and Emma. Either way, her clone was grabbing clothes off the shelf, looking them over, and thrusting them back with a frightening speed. Taylor tried asking what she was looking for, but Rose just ignored her, staring at a blue tube dress that looked like it would be tight on a woman half Taylor’s size. To her unease, Taylor saw that there was an identical dress right next to it.

 

Taylor looked around for help, but the one clerk who was working here was standing at the front counter, arguing with someone. Taylor drew some bugs in, just in case, but the situation didn’t seem dangerous. As she looked over there, Rose made a sound of satisfaction. She grabbed both the dresses and threw one to Taylor. Taylor looked at it skeptically.

 

While it was designed for a woman with a small bust and lanky frame in mind, it still didn’t really look like her. For one, Taylor could tell already that it would cling to her legs as she walked. She opened her mouth to say no, and made the mistake of looking at Rose’s face.

 

Someone with her facial features shouldn’t be able to pull off the sad puppy eyes trick. But Rose looked so sad and pleading, Taylor’s objection died on her lips. After all, it was just a dress, right? It couldn’t hurt to try it on before saying no.

 

Rose tried to join Taylor in the dressing room. Taylor was obliged to push her back, closing the door on her disappointed face. Taylor shrugged off her t-shirt and jeans before picking the dress back up. She stared at. There was no way she could wear the sports bra she currently had on with that, and she supposed she should be thankful she could still wear panties. Oh well, it wasn’t as if she’d be in for a world of lower-back pain without a bra.

 

Pulling the grey sports bra off, Taylor pulled the blue tube dress on. It took a few minutes to get everything fitting right before she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She hated to admit it, but she looked… passable. There was only so much a piece of fabric could do for her, and the shade of blue didn’t go that well with her hair or eyes. But below the neck, she looked alright, as much as she ever did or could.

 

Taylor had been right. The dress did stick to her legs as she took a few steps. But not as much as she had thought. It clung to most of her body.

 

At that point, Taylor discovered something interesting. When she thought of herself wearing that tube of blue, she could only see the flaws. But when she thought of Rose wearing it, someone who looked like her in every way, it seemed a bit better.

 

Deciding to do some further tests, Taylor opened the door and jerked her head for Rose to come inside. Her clone smiled and almost clapped her hands before dashing in to join Taylor. Rose looked Taylor up and down before hugging Taylor.

 

“Oh, Tays, you look so cute like that. I just want to eat you… up,” she said with a grin.

 

Taylor flushed as she caught the innuendo. Rose managed to restrain herself enough for now. Muttering something about doing it herself, she hung her copy of the dress up on a peg and hooked her thumbs underneath her shirt.

 

Taylor didn’t know how Rose did it. She knew that even if she tried to look sexy while changing, she would just end up looking ridiculous, a stick-thin girl without a figure acting like she was a model. But Rose, who had the exact same body as Taylor, managed to look hot, wiggling her hips as she pulled a pair of tight jeans up her legs.

 

Taylor found it hard to tear her eyes away from the sight, even as Rose looked back, a smug, self-satisfied smirk on her face. Rose straightened up and took a step back, getting closer to Taylor.

 

“Mmh, I’m having trouble getting this zipper pulled up. Could you help me, Taylor?” Taylor hadn’t thought her voice could sound so seductive.

 

She reached out with trembling hands towards Rose’s waist. She knew what her clone was doing, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. As Taylor’s hands closed down on the denim jeans, she heard Rose making a purring sound. She knew she was caught, but it felt so good.

 

The two of them left the store, both of them walking with their legs spread a bit. Taylor thought they were done for the day, but Rose had other plans. Taylor couldn’t believe them when her clone shared them. The last time Taylor had been inside a salon was almost a decade ago, when her mother brought her along.

 

The salon was mostly closed, the various stands and dryers and other things Taylor couldn’t identify closed down. All that was open was the back counter, staffed by a woman who would be quite pretty once she got enough to eat and the cut along her cheek healed. Rose waltzed up to the counter while Taylor stood by the door.

 

Pretty soon, Rose was waltzing back, a bottle of hair dye in her right hand and a case of something Taylor couldn’t make out in her other. She looked at her clone suspiciously, but Rose just smiled innocently.

 

There was a stranger in the mirror. Taylor barely recognized herself with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Rose had also applied some makeup, but that was so relatively subdued not to be worth mentioning. Taylor reached up to touch a cheek, disbelieving that the figure in the mirror who was copying the motion was the same person.

 

At least he blue dress Rose had bought looked better on her now. The blue went well with her eyes and contrasted nicely with her silvery hair. Although the rest of her body was still unchanged.

 

She glanced over next to her. Her identical twin, down even to the small mole Rose had stuck on her neck was smiling with excitement. If Taylor had felt a wave of confusion looking at herself in the mirror, it was nothing compared to what she felt when she saw Rose, her body moving on her own. She shook her head, burying her instinctive, emotional response under her will. Just because she and Rose had dyed their hair and were wearing colored contact lenses didn’t meant that they weren’t still them.

 

“Now that we’re dressed up like…” Taylor bit back her first comparison. “What do we do now? It’s not like anyone who knows me would be fooled by all this.”

 

“Duh! We go out to let people who don’t know us admire and ooh and ah over us.”

 

Taylor stared at her, her face blank. A lot of people crowding around her, examining what she was wearing and what she looked like did not sound fun. It sounded a lot like what the bullies at Winslow would have done, and that was not an experience Taylor was keen on reliving.

 

Rose read a lot more on Taylor’s face than she meant to display, and the clone’s expression turned sad. She grabbed Taylor’s hands and stared at the original mournfully.

 

“Please, Taylor? Just one night, to show off for everyone? To show off _you_ , and not Skitter?”

 

Taylor’s eyebrows climbed her forehead.

 

“Show off me? With blonde hair and blue eyes? That’s not me, Rose.”

 

Rose sighed and kept rubbing Taylor’s hands.

 

“Then show off someone like you, then. Please? For me?”

 

Taylor felt like she had already done quite a bit for Rose today, with the endless amounts of shopping for clothes and the like. On the other hand, the dressing room sex had been quite fun, so she supposed she couldn’t count that.

 

“Oh very well. For tonight, only, mind you,” Taylor said, not particularly graciously. “Where do you want to go?”

 

Rose smiled and rocked back and forth in glee. She leaned forward and wrapped Taylor in a hug. There wasn’t much of her to hug with, but it still felt nice. Taylor gingerly raised her hands up and patted Rose on the shoulders. Her clone drew back with a big smile.

 

“All right, let’s get ready to go! Thank you so much, Taylor. I just know we’re both going to have a great time tonight.”

 

It used to be a nightclub. Then Leviathan attacked the city, followed by the Slaughterhouse Nine, followed by Echidna. Club Miraculous earned its name by still being open. Admittedly, it had moved to an outdoor venue, aka the street, but since one end of the street was still clogged by two overturned semi-trucks and a collapsed building, there wasn’t any through traffic to impede. The workers had brought the bar, the sound system and some lights out of the roofless club, and set up along the street. Now, music played, people danced, and had a good of a time as they could, even surrounded by the ruins of their city.

 

It was in Skitter’s territory, so Taylor knew of its existence, which was also how Rose knew about it. She hadn’t bothered much with it, though. There weren’t people living inside it and it wasn’t part of the city’s infrastructure, so she’d just ignored it. After all, it wasn’t as if she was going to go dancing or get drunk.

 

And yet, here she was. Rose was leading the way, Taylor a step or two behind her, watching the people while her clones watched the lights. There was a decent crowd here, and the club was obviously ignoring age restrictions. She saw a few people around her age sipping at drinks, though most of the crowd seemed to be made up of people in their twenties.

 

Taylor didn’t have much interest in older people unless they had something to offer her or were going to interfere with her. Come to think of it, she didn’t have much interest in most people of any age unless they matched the above description. Belatedly realizing this about herself, she decided to sit back and let Rose take the lead. She was Taylor’s clone after all, she had to know what Taylor would and wouldn’t be interested in.

 

The two of them walked around the edges of the outdoor club, examining people. Rose was looking for cuties, and Taylor was looking for threats. Neither of them found anything until Rose stopped and grabbed Taylor’s arm.

 

“What about him?”

 

Taylor looked to where she was pointing.

 

“What _about_ him?”

 

Rose was pointing towards a guy sitting by himself. Pale skin, red hair, with an unremarkable build and face. Taylor couldn’t tell what her clone saw in him.

 

“He’s cute enough and he isn’t with anyone. How much more do you want?”

 

More than that, honestly. But Rose seemed interested, so Taylor decided to be gracious.

 

“You can go over there. I’m going to keep walking around, and see what else there is around.”

 

Rose’s expression made it clear what she thought the odds of that happening were, but she just nodded and left Taylor’s side. Taylor watched her cross the street to the table and ask the boy a question. She turned and left without waiting to see the reply.

 

As Taylor walked around the perimeter of the club, she found her thoughts and attention kept on turning back to Rose. It was easier enough to check on her with some of the many, many bugs around, but Taylor kept of turning to look at her, even though she knew her clone was safe.

 

As she wandered, dismissing person after person as not being interesting enough, Taylor glanced back. Her thin lips tightened, seeing Rose slid closer to the boy as she laughed at something he said. What was _with_ her? It took a moment for Taylor to decide if she was referring to herself or to Rose.

 

It was only when a hot dull feeling came to life inside her chest that Taylor recognized what was happening. She was jealous, jealous that Rose, her clone and her lover, was spending time with someone besides her, and, moreover, was enjoying it.

 

Intellectually, Taylor knew she had no right to demand Rose interacted with her and only with her. Rose was her own person, and could make her own decisions, even if Taylor doubted how much thought she put into those decisions.

 

As Taylor talked to herself, she was walking down the street to join them. As she got closer, Rose laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. A flash of jealousy shot through Taylor, and it was hard to tamp it down, even though she knew it was petty of her.

 

As she approached the table, Taylor had to make a decision. Where to sit? There were still two chairs left at the round table. Sit next to Rose, or next to the boy. Next to the boy, she decided. The symmetry would be pleasing, and she could more easily catch Rose’s eye from there.

 

Taylor pulled out the chair and sat down in it. The boy jumped slightly, and gave her a quick once over. Not out of lust, but to see if she was going to be a problem. You saw a lot of looks like that in Brockton Bay. You always had, for as long as Taylor could remember, but lately, after all that had happened, it seemed everyone still around wore that look.

 

Taylor took the once-over calmly, nodding at her clone. Rose smiled back and leaned forward. She pushed a glass of something over to Taylor. The third glass on the table, in fact. Was Taylor that predictable, or was Rose that optimistic?

 

Taylor picked up the glass and took a cautious sip from it. Water. Just plain water. Nodding in satisfaction, she took a deeper gulp from it and turned to the boy.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi,” he said, smiling. It was an easy smile, and his face looked like it often had a grin. Taylor didn’t entirely trust that, having been on the wrong end of too many ‘jokes’.

 

“I’m Dennis, and you must be the twin Rose was telling me about. Dahlia?”

 

Taylor took another sip of water, suddenly wary. That could be a trick, to get her to say yes to a name Rose hadn’t given. Her suspicions were put to rest as she felt Rose form a ‘Y’ under the table with a few bugs.

 

“Yep. Our parents were positively Victorian when it came to names.”

 

“Except for any brothers, I hope,” Dennis said with an easy grin. “ _I_ wouldn’t like to be called Posy or Peony.”

 

They fell to chatting, slowly sipping their drinks as the music played. Dennis talked a lot, but it all seemed rather glib and superficial to Taylor, although she knew her social senses weren’t the most developed.

 

Dennis shared a lot more than Rose or Taylor did. It seemed he’d been having a rough time of it lately, like almost everyone else in the city. His home had been destroyed in Leviathan’s attack. A bunch of his friends had died, the usual list from somebody in Brockton Bay. At least he had a piece of unambiguously good news, though. His dad’s leukemia had been cured by Panacea. That was why he was here tonight, having a drink or two to celebrate.

 

From the way Rose was looking at Taylor, she had an idea on another way to help him celebrate. Part of Taylor couldn’t believe her clone’s recklessness, while another part of her easily could. As the night went on, Rose flirted more and more with Dennis. Taylor joined in occasionally, and to her surprise it ended up working.

 

Soon enough, all three of them were staggering away from the outdoor club. Rose and Dennis both had their arms around each other’s shoulders, while Taylor led the way.

 

It was easy enough to find somewhere that had privacy and wasn’t a total trash heap, since Taylor had her bugs checking out every room, nook and cranny for several blocks. She led Rose and Dennis up some stairs into what had once been a bachelor’s apartment. He was gone now, but the apartment was still intact, the place hadn’t been looted, and Taylor could unlock the deadbolt through some spider silk, some bugs and some leverage, all before any of them even stepped foot inside the building.

 

Dennis didn’t ask questions about how the girls knew about this place, and Taylor didn’t volunteer any information. What was important was that it was available, it was free, and it was close by.

 

All three of them entered, one after another. Taylor led the other two to the bedroom and, in a fit of daring, sat down on the bed and spread her legs a bit. It wasn’t nearly enough to let either of them see much, and with her panties on there, there was a limit to how much they could see from any position. It was still more sexually provocative than Taylor would usually dare to be.

 

Any appreciation Dennis was inclined to do was cut short by Rose. She took a few quick steps forward, in between Taylor’s legs. Then she kneeled down a bit to kiss her. Dennis barely seemed to believe his luck, getting to score with two hot twins who were easy on incest. He sat back, a wide grin on his face and Taylor and Rose cupped each other’s faces to better kiss each other.

 

Rose was still a good kisser. Taylor pressed her lips against her clone like someone dying of thirst. Rose was practically melting against her, pressing her body against Taylor’s. Taylor found her hands sliding down Rose’s bare back, down past her hips and to her ass.

 

It wasn’t a very big ass; Taylor could cover most of it in her hands. But it was still nice to hold and knead. As she squeezed it, Rose pushed forward, sending Taylor farther and farther back. Soon, she was flat on her back, Rose looming above her. They were still kissing, and Taylor was still playing with Rose’s ass.

 

At this point, Taylor discovered a problem with the dresses she and Rose wore. There was no easy way to slid them aside to get at the bare flesh underneath. Normally, that not only wouldn’t be a problem, it would be a plus. After all, Taylor wouldn’t want some stranger to be able to easily grope her or anything. Now, though? Not being able to get at Rose’s pale, soft flesh was a major, major concern.

 

Rose read her thoughts and smirked. She raised her arms above her head and smiled at Dennis.

 

“Would you mind helping me slip into something more comfortable, Dennis?”

 

Dennis’s smile threatened to split his face in two as he climbed off the bed.

 

“Sure thing… Rose, right?”

 

Rose nodded and Taylor rolled her eyes. She still watched in rapt fascination as Dennis slid the dress up off of Rose. Taylor was surprised to see that Rose had gotten racy lingerie from somewhere. It was only for her panties, but Taylor’s eyes bulged as she saw the tight, frilly fabric hugging her clone’s hips. She licked suddenly dry lips and reached out to help Dennis undress Rose.

 

Soon Rose was completely naked, her shoes, underwear and dress lying in three different corners of the room. She posed, showing off to her two lovers. Taylor and Dennis shared a glance full of mutual lust. In an instant, Rose was sandwiched in between the two of them.

 

Rose purred, leaning back to kiss Dennis on the cheek and then forward to kiss Taylor on the lips. Dennis’s and Taylor’s hands got tangled up with each other as they both tried to explore Rose’s body. Taylor quickly got the advantage, since she was familiar with her body from the occasional masturbation sessions. And of course, the two times she had had sex with Rose already.

 

Finally, Taylor was forced to stop playing with Rose’s body as her clone tried to get her undressed. As the air washed over her bare skin, Taylor was aware of how plain and unexciting her panties must be compared to the racy, lacey pair that Rose had been wearing. Well, it was too late to change that now, so it would be best just to get them off before anyone commented on them.

 

Taylor slid them off and tossed them away, briefly watching them arc through the air. She quickly turned her attention back to the two people with her. Rose had turned around to watch Dennis struggle to get undressed. Taylor grabbed her clone’s hips and pulled her backwards onto Taylor’s lap. Taylor’s hands quickly met in front of Rose’s lower stomach as she wiggled backwards along Taylor’s lap.

 

Taylor pressed a quick kiss to the back of Rose’s neck before turning to look at Dennis. He was sliding his boxers down, with everything else gone. Taylor studied him with a careful eye. He was fit, though not quite as muscular as she liked her guys to be. Still, hard muscles were always a big hit for Taylor, and she was sure that if he clenched, she’d see lines of corded muscle appear.

 

Taylor heard Rose make an appreciative noise, so it seemed Dennis passed the test. He wouldn’t be booted out of the room for failing to be sufficiently attractive eye candy. And his rod, already hard, looked to be a good size. Not to big, and not to small. Further examinations were cut off as Rose leaned back to rest her head against Taylor’s shoulder.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Rose murmured to Taylor.

 

“I’m fine with that,” Dennis volunteered.

 

Taylor bet he was. If Rose turned around, that would mean Dennis could push her forward and both Taylor and Rose would end up on the bed. From there, he’d have perfect access to take whatever pussy he wanted to as they rubbed against each other. For now, Taylor was fine with that. After all, a penis going into a girl’s vagina was supposed to feel good for both of them, and kissing Rose was always fun.

 

Taylor nodded, and let go of Rose. Instantly, Rose hopped around so their fronts were pressed against each other. As nice as being pressed against Rose’s back was, pressing against her front was so much better. Taylor could feel their hard nipples pressed against each other, rubbing and slipping past each other as they slightly moved.

 

They both leaned in for a kiss at the same time, lips seeking each other out. Taylor’s hands slid down Rose’s back, as Rose’s did the same. As they gently kissed, Taylor started leaning backwards, slowly falling onto the bed.

 

Rose squealed as they completed the journey, Taylor’s back pressed against the satin sheets. Rose’s legs slid against Taylor’s as the clone gradually slid both pairs farther and farther apart. She looked backwards and smiled at Dennis. Taylor craned her head far enough to see him staring at the two of them with rapt attention.

 

As he moved to join them, his cock swaying back and forth, Taylor pushed herself and Rose farther up the bed. They had a whole lot of surface to play on, no sense in staying right near one edge. Taylor felt the mattress get pressed down as Dennis joined them on the bed. Taylor gave a brief shiver as she felt strange hands on her body as Dennis positioned himself.

 

Taylor shivered more strongly when she felt something brush against her lower folds. Just from the passing touch, she could tell it was hot. The way Rose shivered soon afterward told Taylor that her clone was feeling the same thing.

 

Luckily, Dennis didn’t simply stick his cock in whatever hole he liked the look of. He gently ran his fingers along Rose’s and Taylor’s pussies, coaxing more and more arousal out of them as the incestual pair kissed and caressed each other.

 

As the threesome continued, Taylor found herself feeling hotter and hotter. Her hips were twitching against Rose and the bed as bolts or arousal shot out from her crotch. Rose was in a worse state, grinding against Taylor and making soft sounds.

 

Dennis’s entrance into Taylor came as a welcome relief. Taylor moaned, long and low, as her walls were split for the first time by a man’s penis. Her fingers whitened as she gripped Rose’s back. Taylor had occasionally imagined what it would be like, and the reality was utterly different compared to her speculations.

 

A cock felt fundamentally different from fingers; it was much thicker, for one. Even when Taylor had gingerly spread her fingers inside herself late at night, it couldn’t compare to the solid girth of a real cock. It was also much, much warmer. It felt so nice inside her pussy, heat radiating off it into her body.

 

Sadly, Dennis had two options to try out, and he wasn’t going to put off the second for long. After a few strokes, he withdrew from Taylor. She sighed in disappointment, but she could guess what was about to happen next. Taylor considered kissing her clone, but decided not to. She wanted to hear what kinds of sounds Rose would make, unmuffled.

 

Taylor’s restraint was amply rewarded. When Dennis entered her, Rose made a sound of pure sex. It sent a lightning bolt down Taylor’s spine as her clone groaned, closing her eyes as Dennis slid deeper and deeper into her.

 

When Rose’s eyes fluttered open, there were sparks of joy in them. Taylor smiled back at her, as Rose obviously enjoyed the feeling of being fucked. Rose smiled, pushing her hips back against Dennis.

 

Dennis alternated between the two of them. A few strokes in one of them, followed by a few strokes in the other. It was never long enough to build up much arousal, but his dick always came back soon enough to keep the arousal from dying down.

 

Rose and Taylor generated their own arousal. They kissed each other, and stroked their breasts and made each other feel good. They were both helped by Taylor’s occasional masturbation session, letting them both already know what felt good for them and each other.

 

Rose had slipped a hand in between their bodies, sliding down to their crotches. Taylor gasped as a finger flicked across her clit. She was so sensitive right now, and the stimulation from that, combined with all the other pleasure, threatened to overwhelm her.

 

The only relief she got was that Rose also paid attention to her own pleasure. Taylor could tell whenever Rose brushed against her own button. The way she clenched her teeth was a dead giveaway. She looked really cute like that, and Taylor wondered if she made the same kind of face when her button was pressed.

 

The arousal of the two Taylor Hebert’s met and flowed down the original’s thighs, making a mess of the bed. Oh well, Taylor probably wasn’t ever going to come back here again.

 

Dennis came inside Rose. Taylor wondered what made him choose her clone over her, or if it was just random chance. From the way Rose’s face changed expressions, it must have felt pretty good. She got a large, dopey smile on her face and Taylor could just hear a soft sigh of contentment.

 

Craning her head, Taylor saw an identical dopey grin on Dennis’s face. She wondered what it would feel like, to not only get filled up by a dick, but then by a load of hot cum. Obviously Rose enjoyed it, though since her face was pressed against Taylor’s shoulder, Taylor couldn’t see her expression any more. She made a mental note to find out, if the opportunity presented itself.

 

Soon enough, all three of them were lying on the bed, Taylor and Dennis flanking Rose. The clone was enjoying the attention, and tugged both of them as close against her as she could manage. Both Taylor’s and Dennis’s arms were wrapped around each other, trapping Rose in a double hug. From the cat-like smile on her face, she was enjoying it.

 

Dennis sighed and shook his head. Lifting himself, he looked over Rose’s still form and addressed Taylor.

 

“I’d like to say thanks for this. My life has been kind of rough lately, and this…” he chuckled. “Well, this was a way better way to unwind then I could have dreamed of.”  
  
Taylor nodded, taking the compliment. Sex as therapy was something she was vaguely familiar with, even though she’d never expected to take part. Dennis continued talking, unburdening himself.

 

“Man, there’s the house, and work, and Christ. There’s this bitch Sophia, she’s about as much fun as getting hit with a rattlesnake.”

 

Taylor nodded in sympathy. Then a jolt ran through her. Dennis was pale. Very pale. How did you get so pale? By not being out in the sun a lot. And since nine out of every ten jobs in Brockton Bay right now revolved around reconstruction out in the open air… And since he knew and disliked someone named Sophia…

 

If he was a Ward, and there was some circumstantial evidence for it, then who would he be? Taylor thought that over as she lowered her head to kiss Rose. Clockblocker, probably. The only surviving Ward with a full body costume. That would keep him pale and run ragged.

 

Well, well, well. So if Dennis was Clockblocker, and that was an if, what to do about it? Nothing, Taylor decided. Maybe it would become useful in the future, but not right now.

 

Luckily, Dennis didn’t pick up on those thoughts as they ran through Taylor’s head. He said a bit more about how shitty everything was, before lying back down, wrapping his arm back around Rose.

 

Soon both of them were fitfully napping. Taylor, on the other hand, was wide awake. She was trying to figure out where to go from here. As the hours ticked by, she stayed awake, thinking.

 

What a day it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in sexual situations are over the age of consent. If the text says that they aren't, this message takes precedence over the text. This is an unofficial fan work, and not endorsed by Wildbow in any way.


End file.
